regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Premium Content
NOTE: War banner missing. Anything else we should add?Torg Snowflake 20:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that too. The thing is, the whole list needs rewriting anyway because what we have currently has just been lifted straight from the website. --Onteron (talk) 21:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Mounts I think the chance of getting dismounted by an attack of a realm enemy is 100% now. Also, we could add thatthe steed have stetic differences besides color. Torg Snowflake 11:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think the subject of mounts deserves its own article also. --Onteron (talk) 13:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Seems fair, since mounts are an important mechanic and now they are not just premium. BTW, it eems that now alchemists and fariers are in charge of only selling gold-mounts. Have we updated that in the NPC professions article?Torg Snowflake 14:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm are they? It looks the same to me as it has for a while: when you click "buy premium" it takes you to the same premium content window as the button on the bottom right; the only exception being: the tab for lucky boxes (and now the points redist scroll) is missing. I don't know if that's always been the case or not. --Onteron (talk) 15:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sory, speculated a bit. Since the window doesn't have the new contents I ASSUME They will eventually remove it, since players can buy premium from their menus.Torg Snowflake 22:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) General overhaul of available items I just re-did the whole list to match the categorization and listing of the in-game menu. I've made each item into a link so that a page/template can be created for it that will include price, icon, description, notes, whatever. Feel free to start adding content. Also, changed the price table to reflect NGD's policy of charging the same amount of EUR as USD. Panoramix Miraculix 13:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Some sort of template for premium items? I'm a complete noob when it comes to wiki editing, so I have no idea how to create a nice template or stuff like that. Could someone work on a template for premium items so I can start adding all the information? It would also help to explain how to use the template once (if) it's created :D Panoramix Miraculix 14:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I could create a template, but not exactly sure what information you want in it. We could do something like the NPC template(example http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/Heim_Goblindropper) with a sidebox and then the main article. For the sidebox, I guess we could be the icon, pulled from http://www.regnumonline.com.ar/index.php?l=1&sec=25&subopt=2 or taken from a screenshot. Additionally the cost can be put there. Not sure what else, maybe Quantity? Then in the main article part, description and notes? I'll start drafting up a template. Any other ideas? And what color would you want for a box? :--Erica (talk) 16:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it would be best to make separate pages for each premium item. Thats just me though. If you do a template, I think it would be best to add a hide option for collapsing the box info. 100PercentRatedR 17:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we were going to create a different page for each item. Currently it looks like this Greater Mana Potion. Notes/an article can be written for each one, but I was just testing to see how it looked. Did you want a hide option on something like that or were we thinking of different designs? :As for how to use it, Template: Premium has some notes in the comments, look at the Greater Mana Potion page as well, it's pretty self explanatory. Create a new page, with the item's name(Title Case) then copy that code in and place in the values. :Might try to add a little Xim icon next to cost later, but if you want any other changes, let me know. :--Erica (talk) 17:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks great Erica. I misunderstood what you said, I thought you suggested making a template like the one for weapons and then posting them one after another on the premium page, what you did is exactly what I had in mind. We can do a page for each premium item now. 100PercentRatedR 19:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly what I had in mind as well. I'll start adding info then :) Panoramix Miraculix 19:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the icons are not on that page, notably the new mounts, costumes, stash boosters, and lucky box/gems. I tried taking a screenshot and then modifying it, but that's not working out too well. It seems that they are overlaying a vector image of the item on a gradient for the items in game. I wonder if we can get them to release those original images / update the website. :Also, the current box is blue, like the NPC template. I think that we should change the color to distinguish templates. Blue is taken for NPC, purplish is used for quests, deep purple for items, yellow/orange for creatures. Any suggestions? :And by the way, if you don't put in the "| quantity =" it won't appear in the box. Not sure if you two were purposely putting in the 1. :--Erica (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :About the icons, I'll speak with Anpu I think we may be able to pull the icons large icons from in-game. About the color, green? Although I would prefer if premium was blue and NPC was something else (green? :p) Panoramix Miraculix 20:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think light blue seems like the only option, green is for areas. Someone could PM Kailer or Zombrex to update the website, but I think they would have more luck getting the raw images themselves. Like Mira said, I know Anpu once got the realm logos from Kailer. The images could also be pulled from the game from a 3rd party program like Texmod, although I don't think Texmod itself works with Regnum. I'm sure Onteron used some kind of program to get the high quality skill/power icons. 100PercentRatedR 20:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok so I now have the "good" pictures for all the premium items. I'll start editing the existing pages to replace the images there and then I'll move on to create the new ones. Panoramix Miraculix 22:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Woot, all done \o/ Panoramix Miraculix 17:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC)